Mr and Mrs Badass
by Charice-Claire-Vizziny
Summary: He was a Yakuza, and she was an assassin. Everybody scared of them. Both of them have dark lives. Yet they bumped to each other one day, who knows that it would bring them into a relationship? A flash fiction with no dialogues. Semi-mature.


**Mr. and Mrs. Badass  
><strong>A **Bleach **flash fiction created by **Charice Claire Vizziny  
>Bleach <strong>by **Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p>He pushed her onto the wall, still kissing her soft and wet lips passionately. It tasted sweet, as always. She couldn't help but let out such seducing moans when he 'attacked' her tempting neck. He had left her so many marks, which was made to tell everyone that she belonged to him. Thus, nobody can touch her except him. But he never get enough.<p>

She trailed her fingers on his soft and spiky orange hair, still claiming his lips. It feels great, as always. He couldn't help but let her 'in' when she licked and bit his lower lip. She had tasted his mouth so many times, and it was always the same. Thus, she doesn't need to do it again. But she never get enough.

* * *

><p>He stopped the kiss and looked at her dazzling, beautiful face. Her skin was still flawless and pale. It looked so perfect in his amber eyes. Her stunning violet eyes hypnotized him; he began to lose his mind… again. He wondered, how come God was ever been able to create this tremendous woman? And, he wondered even more, why would God destined them to meet each other?<p>

And, eventually, fell so deep in love with each other?

She stopped the kiss and looked at his handsome, godlike face. His skin was still warm and tan. It looked so excellent in her violet eyes. His amazing amber eyes poisoned her; she began to lose control over herself… once again. She wondered, why was this man in front of her so perfect? And, she wondered even more, how come fate bought them together?

And, eventually, fell head over heels in love together?

* * *

><p>He kissed her again. This time, he pushed her roughly towards her bedroom. He pulled away from the kiss only to start it again. He could feel that she was also pulling him close. He planted sweet kisses on her jaw line and her neck, after that he sucked and bit at her collarbone when she was desperately trying to open her bedroom door.<p>

There was a burning feeling inside him when he heard a loud moan followed by a sigh from her strawberry-flavored mouth as he sucked at her sensitive spot.

As soon as the door has been opened, he pushed her inside. He shut the door immediately. He frantically couldn't wait to strip her.

She kissed him. Now, she pulled him towards her bed. She broke the kiss but continue it afterwards. She could feel that he was also pushing her. She whispered some naughty words right on his ear, after that she kissed, licked, and bit his earlobe when he was eagerly trying to unbutton her shirt.

There was something 'exploding' in her entire body when she heard his moans continued by groans and sexy growls come out from his moist and thin mouth as she sucked his neck and collarbone.

As soon as she fell on her bed, he followed. He stripped her right away. She was absolutely couldn't wait to strip him back.

And their steamy night continues…

* * *

><p>He was a Yakuza. She was an assassin.<p>

He likes to torture so many people. She killed so many souls.

He always had drinks and got drunk. She worked as a stripper, sometimes.

He had to deal with drugs, illegal weapons, and prostitutions. She had to deal with her target.

He earned a whole lot of money from his 'job' and gambling. She earned money only from her job.

He ran away from his parents and joined a criminal gang when he was 18. She moved to Tokyo after her brother dies and lived in a nightclub when she was 17.

Both of them are dirty and sinful. Both of them have dark lives.

Yet, they were accidentally bumped to each other one day. Who knows that it would bring them into a passionate, crazy relationship? They loved each other and started a relationship. They made love at least once a week. And they would never stop.

He was a Yakuza—he was so damn strong. But, when it comes to _her_, he was completely weak. So does her. She was an assassin—she could kill everyone she wants. Everyone, but _him_. Only _him_.

Nothing can stop them. Nothing can get in their way. No one can steal her from him. No one can take him away from her.

If a guy touched her in front of him, that guy would lose his precious life. If a girl was trying to flirt with him in front of her, she would stab that girl to death. If a guy wants to claim the assassin as his, then he must walk over the Yakuza's dead body. If a girl wants to be the Yakuza's lover, then she has to escape the assassin's murderous blade.

Everybody scared of them.

They haven't married yet, but people call them…

Mr. and Mrs. Badass.

* * *

><p>Hello! Thanks for reading this... I don't know, very short and useless drabble? *Sigh* okay, would you leave a review if you don't mind? Tee-hee, I just think that Ichigo and Rukia is a badass couple because both of them are badasses. And... sorry for grammar mistakes, English is not my first language. Tell me if I should change the rating, too!<p> 


End file.
